Quietclan The Rise of Night
by The Seventh Sage
Summary: In Quietclan, balance is everything. Every cat is one of a pair. This is Quietstar's law, and a certain black she cat may find a way to use Quietstar's words to claw her way to power, thanks to a mysterious cat called Gold.
1. Chapter 1

The black kit yawned. _Where am I ? _She opened her eyes, noticing a grey tom kit beside her.

"Mother! She opened her eyes!" He meowed excitedly to a large, dark ginger she cat.

"Why good morning Nightkit." She meowed softly to the she kit. _Her eyes are blue, like the other kit's. What color are my eyes? _Nightkit wondered.

"I'm your mother, Roseberry, and this is your brother, Darkkit." She meowed sweetly, giving Nightkit's ear a gentle lick.

"You slept all day." Darkkit meowed, then pounced at Nightkit's tail. Nightkit jumped, startled, then batted her brother's nose with a paw quickly, and playfully hissed.

"Settle down now, my little warriors. You're not apprentices yet." Roseberry purred warmly.

"If they keep making a racket like that, they won't make it to apprenticeship!" Growled a tortoiseshell she cat, a look of pure distaste in her eyes.

"Spottedflower, need I remind you my pair is the deputy, _and _the leader's brother? Just because every tom mooned after you does not mean you hold more power than I." Roseberry hissed.

"Roseberry! I brought you a mouse." A dark grey tabby tom entered the den, with blue eyes exactly like Darkkit's.

"This is your father, Nightkit. His name is Greynight." Roseberry murmured into Nightkit's ear.

"Nightkit, Darkkit! Oh, my sweet kits." Greynight purred, dropping the mouse. "Roseberry, Silverstar herself says I have to do something about the rumors." He meowed to Nightkit's mother.

"As if you would break the sacred oath!" Roseberry moaned. "You could pair Nightkit with Falconkit, perhaps? No one would purposely sentence their daughter and son to incest!"

"There's an idea." Greynight mused.

**Quietclan**

**Leader; **Silverstar- Silver and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy; **Greynight-a dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat; **

Roseleaf- Red tabby she-cat

Tallbranch- brown tabby tom

**Sage;**

Tiredfur- light grey tabby tom

Lightwater- blue she-cat with silvery eyes

**Warriors**

Redclaw- Red tom

Forestgem- brown tabby she cat with beautiful green eyes

Muddywind- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Treewatcher- Black she cat

Lightdapple- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Whitepelt- white tom with green eyes

Lionstrength- golden tabby tom

**Queens;**

Roseberry- Dark ginger she-cat, nursing Greynight's kits;

Nightkit- black she cat with ambereyes

Darkkit- Dark grey tom with blue eyes

Spottedflower- tortoiseshell she cat, nursing;

Herbkit- Brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Leafkit- Brown tabby she cat with dark green eyes

Falconkit- Dark grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

Ravenfoot- black she-cat, nursing Lionstrength's kit

Cloudkit- white tom

**Apprentices**

Greenpaw- black and grey tabby tom

Flamepaw- ginger tom

Squirrelpaw- brown she cat with a bushy tail

Tallpaw- long legged, brown tabby tom

Stumppaw- light grey she cat, former kittypet

Rootpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Eveningpaw- dark ginger she cat

Midnightpaw- black she cat

**Elders**

Greytiger- grey and black tabby tom


	2. The actual chapter one

Nightkit yawned and opened her eyes. She sniffed the air, soaking in Roseberry's flowery scent, Darkkit's musky, leafy smell, and Spottedflower's sickly sweet, flowery scent that covered her kits' scents. Nightkit gave her black fur a few licks and prodded Darkkit with a forepaw and purred when he finally woke up.

"Its still morning." he groaned, blue eyes glinting with laughter.

"Don't you want to be a good warrior when we get older?" Nightkit teased.

"Nah, I'm too lazy." Darkkit purred.

Nightkit yowled "No lazy warriors!" and pounced on her brother, who rolled away, right into Spottedflower, who hissed.

"You'll hurt my kits! Shame on you two!" She growled ferociously, green eyes flaming with pure hatred.

"Enough." Roseberry growled at Spottedflower. "You are being too harsh. I wouldn't expect that out of a _kittypet."_

"May I remind you, we are all descended from kittypets. Even their names are used in this clan, like Forest_gem_."

"You are right. I apologize for mocking your kittypet blood, though I am Nightkit and Darkkit's mother." Roseberry reminded kindly.

"I accept your apology." Spottedflower meowed snootily.

"Mother, when will we be aprenticed?" Darkkit asked Roseberry, and Nightkit looked at her mother, amber eyes pleading. _After all, we are seven moons old!_

"You and the other kits will be apprenticed today." Roseberry meowed simply.

"What? But Herbkit won't have a pair!" Spottedflower meowed in horror.

"Herbkit will serveas a fine medicine cat." The red she cat meowed quietly.

"The daughter of-" Spottedleaf stopped herself, looking as if she was reminding herself of something.

"Come along, Silverstar is going to announce the pairs and start the apprentice ceremony." Roseberry ignored Spottedflower, and Nightkit followed her mother out of the nursery_._

"Cats of Quietclan!" A misty, calm voice greeted them. Nightkit looked up at the Short-Tree where Silverstar apparently addressed the clan. She noticed a silver and black tabby she cat on the leader's branch, and her father sat on the deputy's branch. Two cats, one on either side, stood next to the tree.

The silver tabby spoke again. "We gather here to announce the pairings of these kits, according to Quietstar's law. Then, of course, we will apprentice these kits. Darkkit, Nightkit, Leafkit, Herbkit, and Falconkit, please come forth."

The kits came up, Nightkit twitching with exitement.

"I, Silverstar, sentence that Falconkit and Nightkit are to be a pair. Falconkit, do you vow to remain loyal to Nightkit, and to renew your oath when you become warriors, as Quietstar's word requires?"

"I do, and I will. I am a loyal member of Quietstar's pure clan." Falconkit recited the traditional answer, the answer Quietstar required of her clan when she reigned.

"And do you, Nightkit, vow to remain loyal to Falconkit, and to renew your oath when you become warriors, as Quietstar's word requires?"

"I do and I will, I am a loyal member of Quietstar's pure clan!" Nightkit meowed excitedly. Silverstar's amber eyes glinted with amusement for a moment before continuing.

"Darkkit's pairing ceremony is to be postponed. Forestgem is expecting kits, and Darkkit will be paired with one of her kits. Starclan told me it is Quietstar's wish that Herbkit and Leafkit become medicine cats."

Nightkit felt Leafkit stiffen beside her, and felt pity for her.

"Anyway, these kits are now apprentices. Darkpaw, Nightpaw, and Falconpaw are to be warrior apprentices. Herbkit and Leafkit are to be medicine cat apprentices." Silverstar meowed. "Go on to your normal duties." The clan started to disband, murmuring here and there.

"We're apprentices!" Nightpaw meowed to Darkpaw excitedly.

"Well yeah." He said coldly, blue eyes serious. He stomped off, flicking his tail.

Nightpaw stared at him as he retreated, shocked that Darkpaw was not joking like he normally was. _Was it something I said?_


End file.
